The bird out of its nest
by dizzy ramone
Summary: Draco a passé les quinze premières années de son existence à se complaire dans l'idée qu'il est mieux que tout le monde. C'est durant la seizième qu'il réalise qu'il ne l'est pas. Slash. OS.


Cette fic est dédiée à D-Would _(notez ma subtile parade en remplaçant le point par un trait d'union, sinon son pseudo s'efface mystérieusement, non mais Fabiola pourquoi t'as choisi un pseudo avec un point dammit)_, parce qu'elle est l'une des seules à comprendre mon amour pour le ron/draco, parce qu'elle est une membre illustre de la secte zabinott, parce que c'est une âme généreuse et une auteure de talent, mais surtout – _surtout – _parce qu'elle m'a promis qu'elle sera ma plus fidèle cliente quand je serai escort girl ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

J'ai commencé cette fic il y a un an et demi, et je l'ai enfin clôturée aujourd'hui, 16/07, à 8:33 du matin. J'ai fait une nuit blanche. J'ai fortement envie de faire pipi, de fumer une clope, de manger des toasts au fromage synthétique fondu, et de dormir en même temps. C'est dans cet esprit que j'ai relu et corrigé les fautes de cette fic, ne soyez donc pas trop indignés s'il en reste encore. Je vous envoie beaucoup d'amour et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne nuit.

* * *

**The bird out of its nest**

_« I've been waiting for a guide to come and take me by the hand... »_

Ian Curtis

* * *

_Septembre 1996._

* * *

Draco a toujours été obsédé par son reflet et n'a jamais su distinguer la limite entre son narcissisme et sa peur de vieillir, sa peur de devenir moche et flétri.

Il grignote son reflet du regard d'une moue dubitative, se complaît à examiner sa beauté fanée par les nuits sans repos, ses cercles lavandes autour de ses yeux cendrés, sa peau luisante de pâleur et d'anxiété.

C'est un moment intime pour lui que d'analyser sa laideur. Selon les phases de la lune, le miroir lui montre ce qu'il aime voir, ou semble amplifier tout ce qui va de travers chez lui.

Aujourd'hui est un jour où tout va de travers.

C'est sur leur image que les Malfoy ont toujours fondé leur notoriété, et c'est leur image qui la détruira également. La fortune n'est qu'accessoire lorsque personne n'est à vendre et la réputation des Malfoy est en phase primaire d'un pénible déclin : ils gardent encore l'espérance dérisoire de pouvoir sauver les apparences, mais ne sont plus assez mondains depuis que le monde entier a découvert la véritable nature de son géniteur. Si Voldemort perd la guerre qu'il a semée, leur nom attisera la haine du peuple et ils tomberont dans l'ignominie.

Draco se sent déjà honteux pour un crime qu'il n'a pas encore commis. Le monde-miroir le sait, et ne se cache pas de lui renvoyer l'image d'un garçon à l'apparence asthénique, qui ne semble avoir aucun lien avec l'arrogant Draco de l'année passée.

Le Draco du miroir semble le narguer avec sa fébrilité :

—Tu vois, ton père n'est pas le grand homme que tu t'imaginais, et même sa place prestigieuse dans la hiérarchie sociale ne l'a pas épargné. Et toi, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là pour te protéger, n'es plus qu'un fils à papa à qui on a amputé ses repères, beaucoup moins fier qu'avant.

Draco crispe ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo par pure nécessité de sentir sous ses paumes quelque chose le soutenir. Le soleil s'est moqué de lui tout l'été, entre la morosité des repas grignotés en silence, marqués par l'absence de _papa_, et les après-midi estivaux qui baignaient les couloirs du manoir d'une lueur tiède. Le soleil a tué Zéphyr, son grand moment dramatique arrosé de torrents orageux et de nuages gris.

Il se demande si dans le monde-miroir son alter-ego a aussi d'autres préoccupations que la tenue de ses cheveux, l'assortiment de ses soieries et les protocoles de noblesse.

_Allez Draco. C'est juste un an. Juste un an..._

* * *

—Passe-moi la marmelade, Theo, lance Zabini en tendant la main.

Nott obtempère machinalement sans un mot, tandis que Gregory et Vincent se disputent la dernière tranche de lard gisant sur le plat. Pansy ricane comme une harpie à un commentaire cynique de Greengrass sur une Poufsouffle pour qui elles partagent une animosité féroce. Pucey et Zabini discutent du dernier match qualificatif pour la coupe européenne entre l'Allemagne et la Finlande, clamant avec indignation la tricherie flagrante de ces derniers. Nott fait courir les dents de sa fourchette sur les dénivellations de ses œufs brouillés, couvant d'un regard éteint son verre de jus de citrouille. Gregory se rappelle soudainement qu'il a interro d'histoire et plonge dans son sac pour retrouver ses notes lacunaires. Vincent arrive à avoir l'air perdu dans ses pensées tout en enfournant une roulade de jambon dans sa bouche. Plus loin, Bullstrode s'abstient de succomber à sa faim, ayant décidé pour la trouzmillième fois d'entamer un régime.

—Non mais regarde-moi cette Scylla des cachots, dix mornilles qu'elle va jamais tenir plus de trois heures sans se goinfrer, glisse Daphnée à l'oreille de Pansy, qui pouffe un peu honteusement derrière sa main.

Le bacon caramélisé toujours intact dans l'assiette de Draco témoigne de son manque d'appétit. Il s'oblige à adopter une posture droite et digne mais toutes les fibres de son corps le supplient de rattraper à même la table les heures de sommeil perdues à réfléchir pendant la nuit.

Il jette un regard circulaire autour de lui, puis s'appuie sur son coude, geste hérétique au sein de la demeure familiale qu'il ne se prive pas de commettre lorsqu'il agonise d'ennui à Poudlard, comme à cet instant. Ses yeux décortiquent un moment les couleurs flamboyantes du blason des Gryffondors, avant de dériver machinalement sur leurs étudiants. Il voit au loin Thomas et Finnigan, immergés dans leur conversation. Potter lit avec indignation la gazette, ridicule comparé au bouquin presque aussi épais qu'une encyclopédie dans lequel est plongé Granger. Il s'apprête à se retourner quand il remarque que Weasley le regarde.

Tous deux détournent rapidement les yeux.

* * *

_Octobre 1996._

* * *

Un dimanche matin, il a cette idée saugrenue de vomir en plein milieu d'une réunion sur les richelieus du préfet-en-chef. Matraqué d'une vingtaine de regards interdits, il se redresse fébrilement, assure que « tout va bien » d'un ton cassant tandis que Pansy passe une main rassurante sur son dos et Adrian Pucey, qui a nettoyé ses chaussures d'un habile coup de baguette, croit bien faire quand il demande à ce qu'on l'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

Weasley se propose.

« J'ai rien à faire, alors... » est son excuse foireuse, dont Grange tient à souligner l'incohérence en beuglant dubitativement « _Quoi ?!_ ». L'expression aigre-douce de Pansy n'égale en rien le regard torve que Draco braque sur Weasley, mais ça fait longtemps que les regards torves de Draco n'impressionnent plus personne, alors Weasley l'ignore et lui fait un signe de tête pour le suivre vers la sortie.

—J'ai pas besoin que tu m'accompagnes à l'infirmerie, grogne Draco avec mauvaise humeur.

—Tant mieux. J'comptais pas le faire. 'voulais juste aller rattraper ma grasse-matinée.

Draco est vexé mais esquisse un sourire hypocrite pour balayer l'impact de ses mots.

Le silence s'impose enfin et ce doit être par pure malice que les escaliers dont ils entament la descente décident de dévier vers l'opposé de leur destination_. _Contraints d'attendre la cessation des caprices enchantés, ils s'installent sur les marches et, obstinés à se fuir du regard, englobent des yeux les mille tableaux qui tapissent les murs.

Ennuyé de la vue, Draco ose un regard vers la silhouette dégingandée qui fixe des prunelles ses chaussures décolorées par l'usure du temps. Il a l'air d'un gamin paumé, un peu grand dans ses vêtements et inconfortable dans son uniforme ; l'archétype de l'éternel ado qui ne saura jamais nouer correctement une cravate de sa vie.

Soudainement gêné par sa scrutation impudique, Draco se force à embrasser du regard l'enchevêtrement d'escaliers en pierre d'un air qui se veut naturel. Il ne sait guère par la volonté de quel dieu exactement les escaliers se remettent à bouger de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard, mais c'est avec un ton d'impatience qu'il gratifie intérieurement le panthéon germanique d'un « _Putain, c'est pas trop tôt ! _».

Aussitôt qu'ils croisent les escaliers menant au septième étage, Weasley s'apprête à l'abandonner pour le confort de son dortoir, mais se retourne avant de monter la première marche.

—Euh... tu es sûr de pouvoir y aller tout seul sans t'évanouir en chemin ?

—Oui oui, au revoir, répond sèchement Draco.

Weasley hoche courtoisement la tête et s'engage dans les escaliers. Draco gagne rapidement l'infirmerie, et après une série d'observations aux cours desquelles il évite habilement que Pomfresh ne soulève sa manche droite et voie _la Marque_, celle-ci annonce sans cérémonie qu'il est juste rongé par l'anxiété – « une phase somme toute banale pour un adolescent, qui a juste eu des proportions plus extrêmes dans votre cas » dit-elle de sa voix professionnelle. Elle lui administre une potion anti-stress et le séquestre à l'infirmerie une après-midi entière, après quoi elle le lâche en liberté sous une condition :

—Vous devez absolument dormir ! Vous êtes un macchabée ambulant, monsieur Malfoy.

(Rien de bien nouveau.)

* * *

Il décide de suivre son bon conseil un jour ou deux, le temps que sa situation ne soit oubliée au sein des préfets. Mais Adrian Pucey ne peut s'empêcher de lui demander une fois durant le repas s'il va mieux, « tu sais, par rapport à avant-hier, quand t'as eu ton malaise ». Il ne dit pas « quand t'as vomi sur mes chaussures italiennes en cuir d'Abraxan », parce qu'on ne dit pas « vomi » à table, ce n'est pas conforme à l'étiquette, et c'est important de respecter l'étiquette, c'est ultra-important. C'est tout ce que les Serpentards ont.

—T'as eu un malaise ? s'enquit Nott comme s'il discutait du dernier devoir d'arithmancie.

Draco ne sait pas trop quoi penser de Theodore Nott. Un jour ils partagent une plaisanterie sur Granger au-dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant, un autre ils s'échangent des œillades dédaigneuses en s'avisant dans les couloirs. Nott est un peu une sorte d'araignée solitaire qui besogne dans son coin et qui attend que les mouches viennent à lui plutôt que de s'imposer dans un groupe social. Le genre de gars ambigu avec qui on n'est jamais trop sûr de ce qu'il faut dire pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces (ce que Draco n'a jamais essayé de faire de toute façon, se plaît-il à croire – même s'il s'avouerait être vexé du peu d'attention que lui accorde Nott depuis leur plus tendre enfance, mais ça il ne le lui dira jamais).

—Rien d'alarmant, une stupide indigestion, c'est tout, répond-il sans pouvoir masquer son agacement.

Les Serpentards autour de lui semblent observer la remarque un moment avant de se remettre à attaquer leurs assiettes respectives en les assaisonnant de commentaires superflus sur leur journée. Greengrass est repartie sur le sujet des filles qu'elle déteste et qu'elle trouve moches, Pansy se gausse, Bullstrode craque, vide presque tout le plat de saucisses en deux minutes, mastique agressivement la viande, énervée contre elle-même d'avoir si peu de self-control. Tout le monde parle la bouche pleine, tout le monde veut le plat qui se trouve toujours hors de leur portée, _passe-moi ci, passe-moi ça_, et s'indigne du dernier match entre telle équipe de tricheurs contre telle équipe de perdants.

Il n'en faut pas plus à ses protestations gastriques pour se manifester à nouveau, l'obligeant à quitter précocement la table, ignorer le « Draco ? » inquiet de Pansy, et gagner la sortie en trombe sous le regard intrigué de ses pseudo-amis, dans le besoin urgent de vider ses tripes et boyaux.

Sa silhouette tremblante cramponnée à la cuvette, il donne tout ce qu'il a – peut même deviner les traits flous de ses haricots à la sauce tomate de la matinée.

Les prunelles perlées de chaudes larmes, il distingue vaguement au-dessus de sa tête l'ombre flottante d'une étudiante, dont les yeux transparents cerclés de binocles sont impudemment rivés vers le fond de la cuvette, observant les grumeaux de sa colère gastrique.

—Putain..., couine-t-il.

—N'aie pas peur ! supplie la jeune fille spectrale en le regardant. Ce n'est que moi. Mimi.

—Qui... ? interroge-t-il fébrilement.

—C'est juste moi, répète-t-elle. Mimi Geignarde.

—Oh.

Il tire la chasse d'eau, reporte son attention sur ses chaussures, ne veut même pas voir le spectacle des couleurs malades tourbillonnant dans la vague des chiottes.

—Moi aussi je me faisais vomir après les repas, lui confie-t-elle.

Il s'avère qu'une certaine Olive Hornby la jugeait grosse au temps de sa scolarité à Poudlard, avant d'avoir gonflé comme une cochonne après son mariage avec un insignifiant employé du ministère. Un pauvre destin dont Mimi se donne à cœur joie de rire à gorge déployée. Il le faut, elle a le visage de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dû rire beaucoup dans sa vie.

—Elle te disait souvent des choses comme ça ?

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un demande à Mimi Geignarde d'étoffer ses sinistres récits.

—Oh oui, tous les jours pratiquement ! s'enthousiasme-t-elle, heureuse d'avoir enfin capté l'attention d'un si joli garçon comme Draco. Elle s'est tout de suite calmée quand j'ai été hanter le mariage de son frère, hihihi !

Sa grimace satisfaite s'évanouit lorsque le Serpentard lui demande, l'air troublé :

—...Ça fait longtemps que t'es morte ?

* * *

_Novembre 1983_

* * *

Les cinq premières années de la vie de Draco sont un bouillon sans texture de souvenirs imbriqués les uns sur les autres. Il se rappelle vaguement de quelques allers et venues en Norvège, ce pays froid dans lequel se nichait l'imposant Institut de Durmstrang, avec ses parents. Son père avait des contacts étroits avec quelques membres du personnel (y compris le directeur lui-même) et d'ailleurs, l'inscription de Draco dans cet établissement avait longtemps été le sujet de débat préféré de ses parents, si on pouvait appeler leurs disputes enflammées des "débats", qui se concluaient toujours par de lourdes trêves d'une semaine durant lesquelles ses parents ne s'adressaient la parole que pour échanger des froides banalités.

Draco se rappelle aussi que son doudou fétiche était un dragon grossièrement cousu du nom de « Ink », aux grands yeux turquoise et à l'écaille ébène. Une douceur de plume. Selon le sens des caresses qu'on lui administrait, son manteau d'écailles changeait de couleur. Tantôt rouge, il rivait vers le bleu, en passant par le vert kiwi, le jaune banane, l'orange orange... Draco pouvait s'extasier pendant des heures devant son dragon Ink, qui semblait absorber l'arc-en-ciel du bout de ses doigts.

Puis il se rappelle aussi qu'un jour il avait atteint l'âge d'être trop chiant et trop vieux pour traîner dans les pattes de sa mère. Alors elle l'a laissé dans une garderie pour enfants sorciers. Père n'était pas d'accord au début – ses parents s'étaient disputés des semaines à propos de ça. Il trouvait scandaleux de mêler son précieux héritier aux autres roturiers de la campagne anglaise, mais Mère trouvait l'idée charmante, voulait que Draco se fasse des petits amis sorciers, s'habitue moins à la solitude.

C'est à la « Merlin's Little Soldiers Nursery School » située dans un beau quartier de Brighton que Draco fit la connaissance de Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Tous les trois du même âge, Draco avait l'impression de faire face à des gamins de six ans plutôt que de trois, tant ils étaient déjà imposants. Goyle et Crabbe profitaient de cette supériorité physique pour faire peur aux autres enfants, et c'était toujours eux qui profitaient des meilleurs jouets.

—Mais papaaa, pleurait-il quand Père rentrait à la maison (généralement juste avant son bain de 18h00), y a deux garçons ils me font peur ! Des fois ils me laissent pas jouer avec les jouets que j'ai envie, et en plus ils savent pas jouer avec parce qu'ils les cassent tout le temps !

Et s'il espérait gagner la compassion de son paternel, ce n'était jamais concluant. Son père se contentait de le toiser d'un regard indifférent, avant de lui faire remarquer que s'il se laisserait constamment marcher sur les pieds de cette manière, il n'allait jamais arriver à rien. Et que de toute façon, c'était l'heure de son bain.

Un jour, Draco jouait avec Ink dans un coin de la salle de jeu et Crabbe s'était mis à insister pour le lui emprunter.

—Non, c'est le mien. Papa a dit que je dois pas partager ce qui est à moi.

Mais cet argument d'autorité sembla inefficace, aussi Draco se retrouva la tête collée au mur, son bras tordu derrière son dos et Ink qui se faisait grossièrement pétrir par les mains de Crabbe.

Deux garçons identiques s'étaient soudainement jetés sur celui-ci, tandis qu'un troisième avait récupéré la peluche tombée par terre, avant de la tendre à Draco. Il s'en était emparé sans gratitude tandis que derrière eux, une surveillante avait séparé les jumeaux et la petite brute.

—Ça suffit, vous trois ! Fred, George, vous allez au coin pendant cinq minutes et réfléchir à ce que vous venez de faire ! Je suis très déçue – s'en prendre à deux contre un est un acte lâche.

—Mais lui il compte pour deux personnes, rétorqua l'un des deux jumeaux.

—Au moins trois, ou quatre ! exagéra son frère en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras.

—Assez ! tonna-t-elle inutilement en pointant son indexe sermonneur vers le côté opposé de la salle.

Le troisième garçon – qui partageait avec les jumeaux les mêmes caractéristiques physiques ; cheveux roux, yeux bleus, tâches de rousseur – s'était retourné vers Draco qui pétrissait encore son bras endolori, le visage tout dégoulinant de larmes et de morve.

—T'es vraiment une chochotte.

—C'est quoi une chochotte ?

—C'est comme une poule mouillée. Un peu comme mon frère Percy.

—Je suis pas une poule mouillée ! protesta le farouche blondinet avec férocité.

—Mais tu restes une chochotte.

—Je vais le dire à mon papa !

C'était les premiers mots qu'il avait échangés avec Ron Weasley.

* * *

_Novembre 1996._

* * *

Draco décide de ne pas participer au premier match de quidditch de l'année. Il cède sa place d'attrapeur à un idiot de quatrième ou cinquième du nom de Harper, et s'enferme dans la salle sur demande tout le long du jeu.

Lorsqu'il en ressort, c'est pour voir une huée de Gryffondors marcher victorieusement vers leur salle commune, Ron Weasley porté par la foule comme un trophée. Draco ne semble pas pouvoir détacher son regard de la silhouette comprimée dans son uniforme qui dépasse du groupe. Il tente de lui sortir un mot cinglant pour lui ruiner cette victoire. Il n'en trouve pas.

* * *

Weasley vient l'aborder après un cours de métamorphose.

McGonagall les a assaillis de rédactions pour la semaine prochaine, Granger s'est déjà précipitée à son cours suivant tandis que Potter s'est empressé de trouver Flitwick dans la salle des profs pour lui rendre un devoir en retard. Cet abandon soudain semble pousser Weasley à venir lui parler en ce rare moment de tête-à-tête dans les couloirs. Ils partagent presque tous les même cours, cette année, sauf botanique, que Draco a abandonné au profit de l'histoire de la magie, parce que l'histoire c'est son truc, plus que foutre ses délicates mains dans la terre en tout cas.

—Um... alors... Toujours malade ?

—Oui, probablement tes phéromones qui me donnent la nausée, rétorque Draco.

C'est trop facile de se moquer de Weasley, ce dernier accumule presque toutes les tares qu'on lui a appris à mépriser depuis qu'il sait aligner trois mots dans une même phrase : il est issu d'une famille pauvre, nombreuse, non noble et idolâtrant les moldus. Ses défauts en deviennent presque cliché.

—Euh... je crois que les phéromones c'est un truc sexuel, renchérit Weasley avec incertitude. En fait, je suis plutôt sûr que c'est ça. Ça a pour but d'attiser ta libido, Malfoy. Donc, si mes phéromones devaient te faire un quelconque effet...

—Eeeeeew !

Avant même que Draco ne puisse placer une remarque sur ses fréquentations déplorables et par extension l'influence néfaste qu'une certaine _sang-de_-_bourbe _afflige sur son comportement, une voix perçante se fait entendre :

—Won-Won, attends-moi !

—_Won-Won_ ? répète Draco, les neurones momentanément engourdis.

Lavande Brown, dit « _Lav-Lav _», ne fait pas attention à lui et caresse affectueusement les cheveux de son petit-ami.

—Tu passes l'aprèm avec moi ? minaude-t-elle.

Draco n'est pas expert en relations amoureuses mais il est sûr d'avoir perçu plus de tension sexuelle entre Rusard et Miss Teigne qu'entre Weasley et Brown. Il leur jette un regard affligé avant de pivoter sur ses talons, puis entend le Gryffondor bredouiller « Mais, euh... je viens de me rappeler qu'Harry et moi on avait prévu de faire un truc... » avant que la distance ne finisse par étouffer la suite de ses justifications vaseuses.

* * *

Ces temps-ci, tout le monde a l'air de détester Draco et Draco déteste tout le monde, alors pour ne pas se faire dévorer par la solitude, il parle avec les fantômes qu'a laissé la Mort derrière elle. Il confie au Baron Sanglant sa peur des détraqueurs, ceux qui errent dans les cellules d'Azkaban et qui avaient secrètement hanté ses nuits, en troisième année. Il partage avec Mimi Geignarde sa peur de l'avenir et son envie d'être à des années-lumières de l'Angleterre. Il prie les dieux germaniques auxquels ses parents n'ont jamais cru de lui donner force et rigueur – il n'y croit pas vraiment non plus, se sert plutôt de leurs icônes comme supports de croyance. Ça fait du bien de se dire que quelqu'un veille sur lui depuis que son propre père peine à le protéger.

Weasley et Potter le suivent à la trace du regard, où qu'il aille. Au départ, ça l'agaçait. En fait non, ça l'agace toujours. Mais désormais, il commence à distinguer la façon dont Potter a d'examiner ses moindres faits et gestes comme s'il était déjà un criminel, de celle que Weasley a de le fixer avec ses yeux de chien perdu. C'est assez déstabilisant parce que celui-ci ne s'en rend même pas compte – Draco, si. Potter veut être sûr de ce qu'il sait déjà, mais Weasley veut savoir ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Dans le langage de sa mère, on appellerait ça de l'inquiétude, mais Draco ne veut pas hâter les conclusions, parce que « inquiétude » est tout de même un bien grand mot pour désigner les œillades timides dont le couve Weasley à chaque pas qu'il fait.

Pansy est la seule amie qu'il aime encore fréquenter. Elle n'est pas très motivée scolairement parlant et a plutôt tendance à descendre les gens selon leur physionomie, mais elle est drôle et mignonne et lui procure le confort dont il manque. Il aurait pu trouver en elle une ancre sentimentale, si seulement elle était à son goût. Hélas, aucune fille ne l'est. Au début il croyait que c'était parce qu'il avait juste des critères _très_ très élevés. C'était jusqu'à ce que voir Terence Higgs sous la douche l'eut amené à se branler deux fois dans la même soirée. Terence a quitté Poudlard il y a un an. Il paraît qu'il a une copine maintenant. Tant pis pour lui.

* * *

_Décembre 1996._

* * *

Devenu insomniaque depuis quelques semaines, Draco est le dernier du dortoir à s'endormir, ne somnole plus que quatre ou cinq heures par nuit. En attendant que Morphée lui ouvre les portes de son royaume, il n'a d'autre choix que de regarder le plafond et se laisser engloutir par l'obscurité. L'intimité nocturne lui octroie le droit de se mettre dans la peau d'un _every boy_ pendant quelques heures ; ne pas dormir, c'est devenu son temps de méditation.

Parfois il fait des cauchemars, voit ses parents mourir sous ses yeux. Curieusement, le flash de l'_Avada __Kedavra_ a pour effet de les décapiter. Leurs têtes pâles et blondes roulent sur le sol jusqu'à ses pieds, et s'arrêtent à un angle où leurs regards froids et accusateurs sont rivés vers lui. Puis il entend la voix reptilienne du mage noir le bercer d'inculpations sournoises, en symphonie avec les sifflements de son horrible serpent affectueusement baptisée _Nagini. _

Sanglots paniqués au réveil.

Plus récemment, d'autres nuits s'accordent à être plus clémentes avec lui : elles soufflent dans son esprit juvénile du fantasme photogénique. Des cheveux cuivrés qu'il caresse de ses doigts. Une pluie de baisers sur sa peau et des mains qui épousent le creux de ses reins, la courbe de ses fesses, la saillie de ses hanches. Des yeux bleus comme la mer de Norvège scrutant sa nudité. Des caresses secrètes, oniriques, un désordre érotique. Des gémissements qu'entrecoupent des coups de butoir. Des bruits de succion qui le happent dans une transe salace, vicieuse et obscène...

Des réveils gênants qu'il doit purifier par des douches froides.

Mais le plus souvent, il fait juste des nuits sans rêve. Ce sont en général les pires, parce que ce sont celles qui s'écoulent le plus vite, celles qui font _tic-tac_ au réveil, _tic-tac_ au pied du lit, _tic-tac_ jusqu'au douze coups de minuit, _tic-tac_ en permanence...

Et là, on ne peut rien faire. On ne sait pas fuir le temps.

* * *

_Janvier 1997._

* * *

Objectivement, Weasley n'a pas tellement changé par rapport à l'année passée. Mêmes fringues, même gueule, même déshonneur familial, même caractère. Pourtant, Draco n'arrive plus à le voir de la même façon et ça, ça change tout.

Il s'en rend compte un jour de janvier, lorsqu'en cours de métamorphose, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à une feinte que lâche Ron lorsque McGonagall leur demande d'essayer de modifier la coupe de leur uniforme. « Finnigan, c'est ton moment, là. Si t'oses te mettre en mini-robe je te paye une bouffe aux Trois Balais. Ce qui représente environ toute ma fortune. »

_C'est un truc que _moi _j'aurais dit_, se surprend à penser Draco avec indignation. Il se force à ne pas rire. Il refuse de trouver Weasley drôle.

Quelques jours plus tard, il le croise à sa grande surprise à la bibliothèque_. Seul. _Il le repère en train de déambuler entre deux rayons, une main dansant sur les reliures des volumes, les yeux décortiquant les titres, et Draco, qui s'est dégoté une autorisation de Snape pour se procurer des grimoires intéressants de la réserve, ne peut s'empêcher d'observer discrètement le Gryffondor, en faisant mine de s'intéresser à la couverture d'un livre au hasard.

Weasley semble perdre patience avec les minutes, comme si passer du temps entre ces étagères l'oppressait physiquement, et Draco se surprend à trouver son exaspération croissante fascinante à regarder. Refermant le livre dans lequel il feignait d'être plongé d'un coup de main ferme, le Serpentard se dirige vers lui d'une démarche assuré.

—Tu t'es perdu ?

—Ha ha.

—À ta place je compterais plus sur un boulot de dealer dans l'allée des embrumes que sur ton improbable succès académique pour subvenir aux besoins financiers de ta famille.

—Tu peux me foutre la paix ? J'essaie de trouver un livre.

—Moui, j'ai remarqué que tu restais planté devant les rayons depuis cinq minutes. Un simple « accio » aurait été plus efficace.

—C'est ce que j'ai fait, je te signale ! Mais ça n'a pas marché. (...) Attends – tu m'observais depuis cinq minutes ?

—Si ça n'a pas marché, c'est probablement parce que le livre que tu cherches a déjà été emprunté, fait remarquer Draco en omettant de répondre à la question.

Weasley soupire. Comme si le sort tenait particulièrement à s'acharner sur lui, un volume encyclopédique en suspension dans les airs prend soin de se heurter à son crâne avant de rejoindre son étagère. Les larmes aux yeux, Weasley pousse un chapelet de jurons, dont certains que Draco n'a jamais entendu de son existence.

—Sois gentil Malfoy, je passe une journée de merde, alors si tu pouvais... me laisser tranquille, juste pour aujourd'hui.

Draco ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il se radoucit à la demande.

—Pourquoi tu cherches absolument un livre, de toute façon ?

—C'est « La nature des monstres ». Hermione l'a fini, mais j'ose pas lui demander de me l'emprunter vu qu'elle... me fait un peu la gueule.

« La nature des monstres » est la lecture que leur a donné Snape en devoir, il y a de cela plusieurs semaines. Un moyen d'exercer leur sens de l'analyse, dit-il. Et c'est précisément dans deux jours qu'il les testera là-dessus. Trop tard pour le commander, ou courir à la librairie de Pré-au-Lard. Draco est prêt à abandonner Weasley à son propre sort, le blâmer pour sa manie de tout faire à la dernière minute, lui dire que de toute façon il n'arrivera jamais à rien parce qu'il est con, mais...

—J'ai terminé le livre hier et tu sembles avoir de la chance vu que je l'ai sur moi. Je peux te le passer.

Quelque part dans ses gènes aux antécédents consanguins de sang-pur conservateur doivent subsister des cellules attardées.

—Euh... quoi ? T'es sérieux ?

—À une condition, ajoute Draco après réflexion.

—Laquelle ? s'enquit Weasley d'un ton suspicieux.

—Ça doit rester entre toi et moi.

—Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ?

Draco ne veut pas que Weasley découvre la véritable raison pour laquelle il lui a dédié une entière chanson intitulée « Weasley est notre roi », ni pourquoi il s'est senti un tantinet agacé lorsque Lavande Brown les a interrompus lors de leur dernière altercation. Et encore moins le rôle que joue Weasley dans ses rêves érotiques depuis quelques jours.

Alors il répond quelque chose comme :

—C'est pour me donner bonne conscience.

Pour l'instant, Weasley se préoccupe peu de la véritable raison, et ce mensonge leur convient tous les deux.

* * *

Au cours du mois de janvier, la nature a peint sur le sol vallonné d'Écosse plusieurs couches de neige, et quand vient le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard du trimestre, les environs de Poudlard sont ensevelis sous le froid et la mort. Lui qui était si apaisé par la vue des arbres nus et du paysage immaculé laissés par l'hiver, Draco ne s'est jamais senti autant déprimé par cette météo.

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard est une catastrophe. Après l'hospitalisation de Katie Bell, il devient si taciturne qu'il arrive à se convaincre qu'aucun sortilège ne pourrait lui arracher un mot sur son implication dans l'incident. Il se maudit d'avoir foiré aussi lamentablement, et se sent même secrètement désolé pour cette pauvre fille en train de comater à Sainte-Mangouste par la faute d'un adolescent vraiment trop con.

Il se surprend même à souhaiter voir Zabini s'étouffer lorsqu'il l'entend s'amuser du destin de « cette stupide Gryffondor au sang-mêlé ». Mais il ne dit rien. Personne ne dit rien. Juste un silence inconfortable. Jusqu'à ce que Pansy le brise en déclarant vouloir entamer une partie de bataille sanglante avec le nouveau jeu de cartes qu'elle a acheté à Pré-au-Lard.

Draco en a marre. Parfois il est tenté par l'envie d'ingérer des gallons de goutte du mort-vivant – et d'être emporté, comme ça. Mais il sait que s'il mettait fin à ses jours, ce serait la vie de sa mère qui s'arrêterait. Ça l'effraie plus que tout.

* * *

_Février 1997._

* * *

Draco croit avoir été amoureux de Terence Higgs mais il n'est même pas sûr de ce qu'être amoureux veut dire. Il ne le connaissait pas si bien. Higgs jouait aussi dans l'équipe de quidditch, et de tous les membres de l'équipe, c'était celui qui lui accordait le plus de respect. Pour les autres, Draco n'était que le gosse de riche à qui papa avait acheté sa place d'attrapeur. Il n'était pas un mauvais joueur, il était même plutôt correct, mais n'arrivait pas à égaler le talent de Potter sur un balai, et lorsque les Gryffondors gagnaient contre eux, ce n'était pas les Serpentards qui avaient perdu. Non. C'était Draco tout seul. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui faisait comprendre.

Terence était gentil, lui. Draco a mis du temps à se rendre compte qu'il était attiré par les gars gentils avec lui. Avant, il avait du mal à saisir la raison pour laquelle Zabini lui faisait si peu d'effet. Mais en fait c'est très simple. Zabini est un trou du cul. Ils sont amis, ils s'entendent plus ou moins bien, et Draco peut supporter les trous du cul, après tout, il assume en être un lui-même. Mais s'imaginer sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant et vil lui donne la migraine. Il a besoin d'un homme modeste pour contrebalancer son manque d'humilité, quelqu'un qui le traiterait comme un prince. Parce que Draco n'est pas humble. Il a toujours été traité comme un prince, chez lui.

Mais dans la vraie vie, c'est différent.

—Tu ne m'as toujours pas rendu mon bouquin.

Weasley relève la tête de son croquis. Il est assis à une de ces tables toujours vacantes au fin fond de la bibliothèque, l'endroit probablement le moins visité de tout Poudlard juste après la Chambre des Secrets.

—Oh, salut Malfoy.

Draco prend une chaise sans se soucier de la soulever (il sait que Mrs Pince a horreur qu'on fasse racler les pieds d'une chaise au sol, mais c'est franchement le cadet de ses soucis) et s'assied face à Weasley.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

—J'essaie d'éviter une petite-amie qui est adorable mais un peu trop collante en me terrant dans un endroit où elle ne penserait jamais y mettre les pieds. Qu'est-ce que _toi _tu fais ici ?

—Je voulais juste lire, prétend Draco en montrant son livre.

Lire. Une subtile manière de déguiser verbalement son intention. En réalité, il poursuit toujours ses recherches sur les enchantements. Il a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider dans son projet, mais est encore bien loin d'approcher l'étape des finitions.

—Franchement Weasley... pourquoi tu sors avec Brown si elle t'insupporte autant ?

—Laisse tomber, c'est con.

—Non, ça m'intéresse. Pourquoi ?

Weasley lâche le crayon avec lequel il est occupé à gribouiller des dessins vulgaires depuis Merlin-sait-combien-de-temps.

—À la base, c'était pour montrer à Harry, Hermione et ma petite sœur que je suis pas un cas désespéré en amour et que je peux moi aussi me trouver quelqu'un. Et puis, Lavande est pas désagréable à regarder, elle est juste chiante, mais ça je pouvais pas le deviner, ok ? (Draco ricane) Je t'avais dit que c'était con.

—Le truc c'est que tu _es _désespéré en amour.

—Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai raconté ça, marmonne-t-il en poursuivant ses esquisses.

Il trace un phallus, le contemple un moment, puis montre son œuvre d'art à Draco en commentant avec sérieux :

—Regarde. J'ai fait un portrait de toi.

—Maintenant que tu as prouvé que tu étais encore plus attardé que ce qu'on croyait possible, pourquoi tu ne romps pas avec elle ?

—Ça se voit que tu n'es pas le petit-ami de Lavande Brown. Si je romps avec elle – surtout en pleine période de la Saint-Valentin – elle trouvera un moyen de me droguer avec un philtre d'amour, et Merlin sait ce qu'elle ferait de ma pauvre personne innocente si j'étais sous son contrôle...

—Tu veux que je t'aide à rompre avec elle ? propose Draco avec un sourire vil.

—Je ne suis pas à ce point désespéré. Quoique.

—Tu me fais signe quand tu changes d'avis.

S'ensuit un silence paisible troublé uniquement par les frottements frénétiques d'un crayon sur du papier et le défilement régulier des pages.

—Pourquoi tu lis ça ? s'enquit Weasley en s'arrêtant soudainement.

—Pour mon enrichissement personnel.

Le Gryffondor ne cache pas son scepticisme face à cette explication nébuleuse.

—Malfoy, il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans cette école qui lirait un manuel scolaire pour son enrichissement personnel, et cette personne se trouve être ma meilleure amie. À moins qu'elle ne soit ton idole et que tu cherches secrètement à l'imiter, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu prépares un mauvais coup.

—C'est toi le mauvais coup.

—Tu veux vérifier ?

Draco ouvre grand les yeux et Weasley rougit furieusement en réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire.

—Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement, et je suis prêt à parier cent gallions que t'es toujours puceau, Weasley.

—Et moi je suis prêt à parier deux mornilles que t'as perdu ta virginité à l'âge de douze ans. Avec le basilic.

—Tu es immonde. Et tu peux garder tes deux mornilles, je sais que c'est le revenu annuel que se fait ton père en faisant joujou avec des objets moldus donc je vais pas insister.

Weasley émet un rire sarcastique.

—Mets-toi à jour, Malfoy. Il a changé de boulot. Bon, j'en ai marre, je sais pas comment Hermione fait pour supporter cet endroit. On peut même pas grignoter pour tuer l'ennui, ici !

—Le but d'une bibliothèque n'est pas de se goinfrer.

—Si tu le dis, gueule d'ange. Tiens, cadeau.

Il lui passe l'exemplaire intact de « La nature des monstres » en signe d'au revoir, avant de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac décoré de pin's à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley (un clamant avec espoir _« 597 défaites par le passé, le quintuple de victoires à venir ! » ; _un autre avec auto-dérision _« On est des vrais gentlemen – on laisse toujours les dames gagner »)_, puis se dirige vers la sortie en traînant des pieds sans faire attention au regard courroucé que lui jette la bibliothécaire.

Draco laisse sa tête s'affaisser mollement sur la table. Cet idiot de Weasley n'a même pas remarqué qu'il a oublié son écharpe. (1)

Une minute... comment est-ce qu'il l'a appelé ?!

* * *

_Mars 1997._

* * *

Draco ne sait pas trop pourquoi il a gardé l'écharpe et attend le bon moment pour le rendre à Weasley. Ni pourquoi il ressent le besoin de planifier son coup, répéter un milliard de fois dans sa tête les mots qu'il compte lui dire. Comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'important. Il a beau se morigéner intérieurement (c'est juste Weasley, merde !), il est prêt à attendre que l'été arrive pour le lui rendre s'il le faut. À ce stade, ce n'est plus une question de rendre un accessoire d'hiver, mais trouver un mensonge qui justifierait pourquoi ça lui a pris autant de temps.

Il ignore s'il doit là discerner un symptôme d'une maladie particulière qui atteint les neurones, ou bien juste accepter avec fatalité qu'il est mentalement déficient. Peut-être les deux.

(Il insiste. C'est pas de sa faute. C'est la faute de ses ancêtres. Ils n'auraient jamais dû copuler entre cousins pendant des générations.)

Au bout de trois semaines, il en a assez et se jure d'abandonner anonymement l'écharpe de Weasley devant le portrait de la grosse dame, mais lorsqu'il aperçoit le Gryffondor pour une fois non collé aux baskets de Potter dans les couloirs, il change de plan.

Il s'empresse de se cacher dans une alcôve, l'écharpe à la main, et attend que Weasley arrive à sa hauteur pour s'emparer de son poignet et le plaquer contre le mur. Draco veut au début croire en l'illusion qu'il a acquis une force physique supérieure à celle de Weasley, mais ses rêves sont anéantis lorsqu'il réalise que celui-ci n'essayait même pas de se débattre.

—Eh ! C'est mon écharpe ! Tu l'as trouvé où ?

—Tu l'as oublié à la bibliothèque.

—Euh... ça fait un mois. Pourquoi ça t'a pris autant de temps de me le ramener ?

—T'étais à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine.

Oui, ça c'est une excuse valable.

—Ok mais avant ça j'y étais pas.

—C'est quand j'ai entendu que t'étais à l'infirmerie que je me suis soudainement rappelé de ton existence, se rattrape Draco.

Weasley roule des yeux mais Draco est prêt à parier la moitié de son héritage qu'il peut déceler la naissance d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement observateur des expressions faciales de Weasley. Non non.

—Tu l'as fait laver ? s'étonne celui-ci en reniflant son écharpe.

—J'allais pas garder un vêtement avec ton odeur pestilentielle aussi longtemps.

Insensible aux insultes qu'il a entendues un million de fois, Weasley enroule son écharpe autour de son cou (même s'il fait vingt degrés à l'intérieur) et fait remarquer d'un ton sarcastique :

—En tout cas, c'est super pratique de me le rendre quand le printemps est sur le point de commencer.

—Oui, un printemps écossais, ce qui signifie que tu peux encore compter sur cette écharpe pour les trois mois à venir – tu pourrais dire _merci_.

Ayant terminé l'inspection de son écharpe, Weasley plonge ses yeux dans le gris lacustre de ceux de Draco, et pendant quelques secondes, les deux garçons se fixent du regard avec une telle intensité que McGonagall aurait pu passer à côté d'eux en bikini sans même qu'ils ne la remarquent.

Les mouvements qui suivent s'enchaînent très rapidement et en l'espace de cinq minutes, Draco se retrouve plaqué contre la paroi d'un placard à balai, la main droite de Weasley plongée dans son caleçon, l'autre glissée en-dessous de sa chemise pour venir jouer avec un téton, des lèvres déposant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, retraçant la ligne de son cou, jusqu'à la jonction de sa clavicule, et tandis que le Gryffondor le masturbe avec dextérité, il grogne contre sa peau « Merci... merci... merci... » au rythme frénétique des mouvements de hanche de Draco. (2)

* * *

Maintenant, Draco connaît l'expression faciale de Weasley quand il jouit. _L'absurdité_.

Du coup il ne pense plus qu'à ça à chaque fois que celui-ci apparaît dans son champ de vision, ce qui s'avère plutôt... inconvenant en cours. Il pense à ses traits crispés par la jouissance ; et ses yeux embués de désir ; à ses rires nerveux ; et à ses mains qui explorent son entrejambe. Il pense à ses sourires timides, et son grain de beauté sur la ligne de sa clavicule, et à sa bite aussi bien sûr, faut pas déconner. En fait, les premiers jours de leur simulacre de relation, Draco ne pense quasiment plus qu'à Weasley.

Parfois en cours de potion, ce connard lui lance des petits clins d'œil espiègles qui se veulent complices, et Draco a juste l'irrémédiable envie de prendre son manuel et de l'envoyer valser sur sa gueule. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il fout en cours de potions ? Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement brillant ou fasciné par _« l__a __gloire en bouteille, la distillation de la grandeur, et l'art d'enfermer la mort dans un flacon »_, alors la seule véritable raison pour laquelle Weasley a poursuivi sa torture c'était pour rester avec Potter. C'est _toujours_ pour rester avec Potter. S'il y a une "qualité" que Draco puisse concéder à Weasley, c'est bien sa fervente loyauté. Et il n'est même pas sûr que ça soit une qualité.

Lui-même n'arrive plus autant à se délecter des cours de potions depuis que Slughorn a pris la place de Snape. Devenu par un miracle hasardeux incollable en potions, Potter l'a détrôné de son statut de chouchou du prof, et balayé de tous ses privilèges antérieurs – par conséquent, à défaut de le distraire, les cours ne sont devenus plus qu'une perte de temps.

Draco touille sans motivation sa potion fumante lorsqu'un morceau de parchemin froissé en boule vient s'échouer lamentablement sur son bureau. Theodore et ses yeux voilés semblant à mille lieues des donjons et des cours et des amourettes cachées, il abandonne son activité avec précaution, et laisse discrètement glisser ses mains en-dessous de la table pour dérouler le mot :

_« Tu veux qu'on se voie dans la réserve après le dîner ? »  
_

Ils n'ont jamais été plus loin qu'une session branlette entre deux cours ou pendant une ronde de préfets, c'est pourquoi, à la perspective de ce premier "rendez-vous", Draco se met à rougir comme une pucelle effarouchée. Ce qu'à la réflexion, il est encore. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, il repère Weasley en train de batailler avec le contenu pâteux de sa marmite. _Quel loser._

_« Okay. »  
_

Theodore gribouille distraitement des enluminures sur ses notes de cours. Il a déjà fini sa potion, parfaitement exécutée. Mais c'est sur celle de Potter le _golden boy_ que Slughorn va s'extasier pendant dix minutes.

* * *

Calé confortablement entre ses cuisses moites et brûlantes, Weasley laisse échapper un râle lors de son dernier coup de rein, avant de s'affaisser sur lui, heureux, pantelant et chaud et lourd. Le regard collé au plafond, Draco a l'impression d'avoir caramélisé sous ses assauts maladroitement fougueux, il a l'impression qu'on lui a assassiné les cuisses et déchiré de l'intérieur. L'impression de pouvoir s'endormir pendant mille ans. S'il y a un « baby blues », il se demande s'il existe le « virginity blues », parce qu'il a gaspillé une carte pour un mec qui, au final, ne compte pas tellement que ça.

Ça y est, il a gravi un palier important dans sa vie. Il n'est plus puceau. Il a couché avec quelqu'un. Mais lui qui adore se targuer de ses exploits, il ne pourra jamais s'enorgueillir de_ ça_ auprès de ses potes. « Tu t'es fait sodomiser, mec. Et par _Weasley _en plus ? » C'est probablement ce que Vincent, Gregory ou Blaise lui diraient. Theodore dirait « tant mieux pour toi » parce que, c'est le genre de chose qui veut dire « j'en n'ai rien à foutre » et Theodore en aurait certainement rien à foutre. Mais de toute façon, sa première fois ne regarde personne (surtout pas quand elle s'est passée avec... _Weasley_), alors, ouais, peu importe.

—Bouge. Tu m'écrases.

Docile, Weasley roule sur le côté et se permet un moment de répit le temps qu'il reprenne un souffle plus régulier. Draco, lui, observe de son doigt les éclaboussures lactées qui parcourent son ventre et les pans retroussés de sa chemise – son propre sperme. En approchant sa main souillée de son visage pour en examiner la texture, il ne remarque même pas Weasley se pencher vers lui avant qu'il ne passe une langue rose sur son indexe perlé de nectar séminal, puis ne dépose un bisou mutin sur la mâchoire de Draco.

—Demain, même heure ?

S'appuyant sur ses coudes, les hanches surélevées, Draco remonte gauchement son caleçon.

—Euh... ouais... ? accepte-t-il avec incertitude en évitant tout contact visuel.

—Cool. Au fait, t'aurais pas l'heure ?

—Huit heures moins quart.

—Merde je vais être en retard à ma retenue, réalise le Gryffondor en s'empressant de remonter son pantalon, trébuchant sur son ourlet sous le regard exaspéré de Draco.

—T'aurais pu au moins me proposer qu'on se voie demain.

—J'avais oublié que j'étais collé, et puis je t'ai écrit le mot à l'arrache, je m'attendais pas à ce que t'acceptes vraiment, avoue-t-il en enfilant avec empressement sa robe d'uniforme.

—Moi non plus, marmonne Draco avec perplexité.

Resserrant (mal) le nœud de sa cravate, Weasley se penche vers lui et dépose un bisou sur son front avant de s'éclipser en tornade de la pièce.

Draco se donne une baffe mentale. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! _La voix de sa conscience a la même tonalité que celle de Pansy.

* * *

_Avril 1997._

* * *

Des fois il a envie d'incendier cette armoire à disparaître et de prendre la poudre de cheminette vers l'île la plus chaude et la plus éloignée du Royaume-Uni qu'il puisse trouver.

Vincent se plaint d'être un pion qu'on utilise – il déteste se mettre dans la peau d'une gamine pour couvrir Draco. Effectivement, ça n'est qu'un pion, mais un pion utile, alors Draco le rassure et lui promet de toucher un mot ou deux au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur la loyauté et la combativité ardentes de Vincent (il ne le fera pas).

—T'as intérêt, grogne son ami avant de se résigner à avaler d'une traite le contenu grumeleux de son verre.

Gregory ne dit rien parce qu'il petit, pas très gâté par la nature et qu'on ne l'écoute jamais. Il a conscience de sa platitude, qu'il n'est destiné à rien d'autre qu'à servir et que s'il espère un jour diriger quoique ce soit, ce sera seulement son propre fion vers les bras de la Mort. Il n'est pas très intelligent mais c'est un môme lucide, dans le fond.

Il gigote un peu tandis que ses traits se déforment et finalisent l'image d'une gosse de onze ans, toute rose, blonde et duveteuse. C'est un contraste des plus obnubilant.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous tout le temps là-dedans ?

La voix rugissante de Crabbe se veut impérieuse mais lorsqu'il a les membres frêles et le mètre quarante-trois d'une fille pré-pubère, il est loin de dégager l'impression voulue et Draco se sent envahi de puissance face à ceux dont on a ôté leur unique force : leur carrure.

—Je t'ai déjà dit maintes fois que vous n'êtes pas censés le savoir ! C'est un secret entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi-même. Maintenant, faîtes comme si vous discutiez de votre idole préférée... ou de menstruations, que sais-je.

Et sur un mouvement méprisant de la main qui les congédie de sa vue, il s'enferme dans son secret, dans cette pièce où il conserve ses angoisses, intactes, matérialisées sous la forme d'une armoire qui s'obstine à être inutilisable. Une armoire qui le voit quotidiennement craquer et qui pourrait lui dire, si elle avait une bouche et une conscience pour parler ; « C'est toi la gamine, Malfoy, on le sait, tu le sais, tout le monde le sait. C'est toi. »

* * *

Parfois, quand il ne se sent pas d'humeur à se confesser à Mimi Geignarde, il envoie un message à Weasley via un hibou de l'école.

—On ne devrait pas se voir si souvent, lui avoue celui-ci alors qu'il vient quand même.

—Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

—Chais pas. Pourquoi _toi _t'es là ?

—Parce que c'est _moi_ qui t'ai dit de venir ici, ugh quelle question !

Les lèvres imprimées d'un sourire, Weasley l'attire vers lui dans un baiser ardent, avant de se reculer pour ôter impatiemment sa chemise et l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce (ils sont dans la salle sur demande, tellement pratique pour les parties de jambes en l'air que Draco est persuadé qu'elle a été placée là par deux fondateurs coquins qui voulaient juste forniquer en paix – après, _lesquels_ exactement, ça l'Histoire ne le dira jamais).

Quand ils sont tous les deux, il n'y a ni Serpentard ni Gryffondor, parce que le monde ne tourne pas autour de cette rivalité stérile entre deux insignifiantes maisons d'une école de sorcellerie, le monde s'en fout, et eux aussi, pendant une demi-heure, ils s'en foutent. En revanche, le monde ne s'en fout pas des Mangemorts, et s'ils acceptent de mettre leur puérile mésentente de côté le temps d'une coucherie, Draco sait que dévoiler sa nudité – comprendre _sa Marque –_ reviendrait à briser leur furtive complicité. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Weasley ébauche de ses mains le désir d'ôter sa chemise à lui aussi, Draco se sent obligé de les empoigner fermement.

—Euh, je ne préfère pas.

—Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade de la pudeur ! s'indigne Weasley avec exaspération.

—J'ai le droit d'avoir des complexes.

—Toi, des complexes ? C'est la pire excuse qu'on m'ait jamais sortie.

Indécis quant au mensonge à inventer, Draco opte pour un silence lourd en secrets, et plonge ses yeux dans les orbes honnêtes du Gryffondor.

—J'ai... des marques affreuses sur mon corps.

Ce qui n'est somme toute qu'un semi-mensonge. Mais Weasley n'est pas censé percevoir la métaphore.

—Tu... tu te mutiles ?

—Nnnnon. J'étais un... un enfant battu.

Draco aura des problèmes de conscience plus tard pour cette vilaine exagération. Son père peut avoir tous les défauts du monde, mais il ne levait la main sur lui que quand il était insolent. Ce qui arrivait souvent. Et il pense très franchement que chaque coup que sa chair a subi était amplement mérité. C'est à ça que sert l'éducation... non ?

—Merde..., murmure Weasley.

—Pleure pas, _chochotte_ ! C'est juste des bleus disgracieux mais j'en suis pas traumatisé.

Weasley essaie de sourire sans grand succès et gomme ses paroles en scellant leurs lèvres. Draco échappe victorieusement au strip-tease intégral. Et parce qu'il est un être d'une grande bonté, il compense la déception de Weasley par des caresses lascives sur la bosse formée dans son pantalon, avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair de sa braguette.

—J'ai jamais fait ça, prévient-il.

Weasley fait courir sa main dans sa chevelure avec affection avant de caresser sa joue.

—T'inquiètes... moi non plus.

* * *

_Mai 1997._

* * *

Très vite les semaines s'écoulent et il ne reste bientôt plus qu'un creux de quelques semaines entre la fin de l'année et le moment où Draco est en train de péter un plomb.

Tout ce qu'il a réussi à accomplir jusqu'ici, c'est de neutraliser une Gryffondor qu'il connaît à peine grâce à un collier ensorcelé et d'envoyer son amant secret à l'infirmerie avec une bouteille d'hydromel empoisonné. Snape lui a déjà manifesté maintes fois son exaspération à coup de sermons rébarbatifs sur son imprudence, et le pire, c'est qu'il a l'impression que Dumbledore ricane sereinement de son incapacité, pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend patiemment d'avoir une bonne excuse pour se débarasser définitivement de lui.

Un jour, il finit par craquer, et parce qu'il s'est promis de ne pas avoir besoin de Weasley pour ce genre de petites dépressions nerveuses, il retourne chez sa vieille amie des toilettes.

—_Calme-toi... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Je peux t'aider..._

—_Personne ne peut m'aider..._

Penché au-dessus du lavabo sur lequel il s'appuie, il pleure, il pleure parce qu'on lui vole sa jeunesse, il pleure parce qu'il est misérable et que le seul individu qui puisse le comprendre sur cette Terre est le spectre d'une fille insignifiante décédée un demi-siècle plus tôt. Comment est-elle morte déjà ? Qui était-elle ? Est-ce que ça importe vraiment ? Tout le monde s'en fout, tout comme tout le monde s'en foutra quand lui-même décédera au terme de sa sixième année pour avoir échoué à sa mission.

—_Je n'y arrive pas... C'est impossible... Ça ne marchera pas..._

Et le choc de cette réalité accentue l'intensité de ses sanglots.

—_Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt... Il a dit qu'il me tuerait..._

Il voit ses larmes mourir écrasées dans le lavabo, tracer des sillons translucides sur la vasque de porcelaine avant de finir leur parcours dans la tuyauterie, il voit les fines craquelures du miroir sale, les marques de condensation, son visage blafard, ses traits déformés par le désespoir et la fatigue. Et derrière son épaule gauche, à quelques mètres de distance, il voit se réfleter sur la surface glacée l'expression stupéfaite d'Harry Potter, autrefois sa Némésis de bac à sable, désormais l'ennemi à abattre.

Le temps s'arrête.

Et tout va très vite.

* * *

_Mai 1984._

* * *

—Draco, t'es mort ! J'ai dit, t'es mort !

Draco s'en fout, il continue à agiter son bout de bois en piaillant des sortilèges qu'engendre son imagination fertile. Gregory perd patience et pousse rageusement Draco, qui atterrit brutalement sur son derrière.

—Tu sais pas jouer, t'es vraiment un tricheur !

—Je suis PAS un tricheur ! s'égosille Draco avec véhémence. J'ai juste activé sur moi le pouvoir de l'invincibilité : personne ne peut me tuer !

—C'est de la triche ! Moi, je veux plus jouer à ça de toute façon, t'arrêtes pas d'inventer des règles, déclare Gregory avant de laisser tomber son bout de bois et de trottiner jusqu'à l'autre bout du parc, où Vincent est occupé à monopoliser une balançoire depuis vingt minutes au détriment des quatre enfants qui pleurnichent d'envie sur le côté.

Draco gémit d'inconfort en frottant ses mains écorchés sur son pantalon. Il a envie de pleurer mais se retient par fierté. Il déteste cet endroit. Il préfère être à la maison, attirer l'entière attention de sa mère au lieu de devoir partager celle des surveillantes avec les autres gamins de la plèbe, jouer avec Ink sans craindre de se le faire piquer par Vincent...

Il est par terre, les mains et les pieds sales, les rayons de soleil qui égratignent sa peau diaphane. Une coccinelle vient se poser sur son bras dodu et il l'observe faire sa promenade avec fascination.

—Tu veux jouer avec moi ? s'exclame soudainement un garçon avec enthousiasme.

La coccinelle s'envole.

—Tu l'as fait partir ! râle Draco d'un ton frustré.

Le garçon se révèle être le petit frère des jumeaux – il s'appelle quelque chose comme Roland, ou Romuald. Non – Ronald ! Sous le soleil, ses cheveux prennent la couleur du feu et ses tâches de rousseur sont plus apparentes que jamais.

—Oh pardon. Je croyais que tu faisais rien. J'ai personne avec qui jouer au vivet doré avec moi.

—C'est quoi, ça ?

—En fait c'est très simple, commence Ron avec enthousiasme. Y en a un qui est le vivet doré, il doit voler très vite pour échapper à l'autre, et l'autre doit essayer de l'attraper. Mais une fois que le vivet est touché, c'est l'attrapeur qui devient le vivet et le vivet devient l'attrapeur. T'as compris ? C'est presque comme au quidditch !

—D'accord, accepte Draco avec réserve. Le jeu se termine quand ?

—Il ne se termine jamais. Le gagnant c'est celui qui est resté le vivet le plus longtemps.

—C'est moi le vivet !

—Pourquoi ça doit être toi ?

—Ok alors le premier qui dit "prem's" c'est le vivet – PREM'S ! C'est moi !

Draco se remet sur ses deux pieds avant de détaler à toute vitesse en direction des mini-balais entreposés plus loin. Son ami ne prend pas le temps de protester qu'il est déjà à ses trousses, et les deux enfants passent des heures à voltiger autour du parc, leurs rires flottant au-dessus de leurs camarades.

* * *

_Mai 1997._

* * *

La première chose à laquelle il s'attend en se réveillant, c'est de voir une Pomfresh hystérique lui enfoncer le goulot d'une potion infecte dans la bouche et de le forcer à en avaler le contenu. C'est la raison pour laquelle lui et tous les résidents sensés de Poudlard _détestent _se retrouver à l'infirmerie.

—Hey.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent abruptement et il découvre, penché au-dessus de lui, Weasley. Pas exactement la dernière personne qu'il souhaiterait voir sur le moment mais presque.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il a la prétention de feindre l'hostilité mais les sons sortent mal de sa gorge, et sa voix éraillée par l'excès de sommeil ne fait que renforcer son statut de malade groggy, drogué et inoffensif. Il ne sait même pas où est sa baguette et ça l'ennuie fortement.

—Hum, je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Harry m'a raconté. Je crois qu'il se sent mal.

—Il peut aller se faire foutre. Et toi aussi, ajoute-t-il après réflexion.

—Je sais, je sais.

—Passe-moi un verre d'eau, demande-t-il sèchement en pointant fébrilement du doigt la carafe posée sur la table de chevet, qu'il n'a pas la force d'atteindre.

—On dit s'il te plaît quand on est poli.

—_S'il te plaît..., _minaude Draco avant d'ajouter froidement,_ ..._ou je t'enfonce cette fiole de potion laxative dans l'urètre_._

—Vu ton état j'en doute, mais on va dire que je me contenterai de ça pour le moment.

Et tout en lui versant un verre d'eau, Weasley commence avec un sourire amusé :

—Ce que t'es élégant quand tu te réveilles.

—Je viens de perdre des litres de sang, mon corps est lacéré comme un rôti, et j'ai terriblement envie de me gratter le dos mais je peux pas, alors _excuse-moi _si je suis légèrement de mauvaise humeur.

—Draco, ne fais pas ta victime. Surtout avec moi.

Les lèvres pincées, des yeux plus froids que la Toundra, les narines frémissantes ; Draco est ce genre de personne privilégiée qui peut dénicher dans son panel d'expressions faciales un visage aussi éloquent que la plus acerbe des insultes. Mais depuis le temps qu'il est habitué à son acrimonie, Weasley ne se laisse pas impressionner.

—Écoute, commence-t-il avec prudence, t'as tenté d'attaquer mon meilleur pote avec un impardonnable et on t'a découvert évanoui dans un bain de sang ; j'ai un peu du mal à décider de la réaction que je devrais avoir. J'essaie de ne prendre le parti de personne mais Harry a l'excuse de ne pas avoir su ce qu'il faisait, alors que toi...

—Si c'est pour faire le bon valet de Potter et de me gaver avec ta morale à deux balles, je préfère que tu dégages et me foutes la paix.

Et sur ces mots, Draco repose fermement le verre à moitié vide sur le meuble en bois, faisant légèrement vaciller un flacon d'analgésiques.

—J'essaie juste d'être rationnel. Harry m'a dit qu'il t'a trouvé en train de pleurer...

—Je ne pleure jamais, dément Draco. Les Malfoy ne possèdent pas de glandes lacrymales.

—Mmh. Je vois que ce sort t'a aussi atrophié de la tête, dit Weasley en quittant déjà sa place à son chevet.

—Tu me saoules.

Weasley lui lance une œillade impassible.

—Repose-toi. T'es désagréable.

Ce n'est que quand Weasley passe le pas de la porte que Draco prend conscience de l'ennui mortel et de la solitude qui l'attendent, qu'il n'a _personne _ici, qu'il _n'est_ personne. Que sa douce mère est à mille lieues de s'imaginer que son unique héritier va avoir son petit cœur brisé par un traître à son sang, avant de se faire briser tout court par le guide vénéré de son mari déchu. Et que Weasley ne l'a jamais traité comme un prince, mais comme son petit-ami, et que c'est un milliard de fois mieux.

—Weasley, attends, reviens !

Il voit une tête rousse jaillir de l'entrebâillement de la porte.

—On me demande ?

—Je suis sûr d'être alité pour encore au moins une semaine et j'ai rien pour me distraire.

—Pauvre petit.

—Parle avec moi.

—De quoi tu veux parler ?

—Je sais pas. (...) Tu te rappelles de quand on avait quatre ans ?

—« On » ?

—On était amis. À la crèche.

—...Ah bon ?

—Tu te rappelles pas ?

—Je me rappelle de rien. À cet âge-là, ma mémoire était une passoire. Ou alors tu viens d'inventer cette histoire, parce qu'en première année, dans le train, tu ne semblais pas avoir beaucoup de souvenirs de moi.

—J'en avais. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas te reconnaître, et j'avais espéré que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas non plus.

—Ben voilà, ton vœu a été exaucé !

—T'es nul.

Weasley arbore un sourire affectueux avant de s'immiscer dans son lit et de figer leur cocon en tirant les rideaux. Il ignore les plaintes du malade quand il retrace de ses lèvres les cicatrices blanches zébrant son cou. Draco sait qu'il pue l'onguent et la faiblesse mais Weasley semble vite accoutumée à l'odeur – il se dit que l'atmosphère de sa demeure familiale doit sans doute être tout aussi pestilentielle (mais cette fois c'est pas méchant, c'est juste une habitude, il peut dire ce qu'il veut de Weasley mais c'est le seul).

Il a horreur d'être comme ça, faible d'esprit, presque léthargique, mais il est épuisé et puis, et puis voilà.

* * *

_Juin 1997._

* * *

À seize ans, les croyances de Draco oscillent encore entre l'existentialisme et le destin. Il ne sait pas si ce sont les Parques qui s'amusent à filer son malheur, ou si le hasard entretient d'étroites relations avec l'ironie, mais il sait qu'en tout cas, il y a du foutage de gueule dans l'air.

Il n'y a plus de règles et quand il n'y a plus de règles, il ne sait plus quoi enfreindre et sur quoi se baser. On ne lui a jamais appris à se faire une opinion par lui-même ; c'était plus simple de lui montrer du doigt un référentiel à suivre et un référentiel sur lequel cracher plutôt que de l'encourager à se façonner un esprit critique. Et c'est un système qui, de génération en génération, a toujours marché pour les Malfoy.

Les sangs-de-bourbes sont des parasites. Les sangs-mêlés ; des erreurs de la nature. Les traîtres à leur sang ; sans honneur. Les sangs-purs ; l'élite de la hiérarchie sorcière.

C'est si simple à comprendre et naturellement, lorsque Ron lui demande un jour durant une séance de câlin post-coïtal un « pourquoi » qui prétend à balayer seize ans d'éducation, il se sent dans l'obligation de partager la vérité avec Ron – Ron peut comprendre,_ il faut_ qu'il comprenne.

—Nous sommes les descendants des premiers sorciers, les véritables héritiers de la magie. Et les nés-moldus sont de plus en plus nombreux à nous la voler. C'est pour ça que les cracmols existent, explique-t-il avec certitude. Les enfants ne contrôlent pas très bien leur magie, alors quand ils côtoient trop les nés-moldus, leur magie est absorbée par ceux-ci. (3)

—C'est... complètement tordu, rejette Ron d'un ton sans appel. Je te ferai pas un cours sur la génétique, mais ça marche pas comme ça. Et puis arrête d'essayer d'être la copie conforme de ton père, Draco. Tu n'es pas comme lui.

—Je vais l'être ! assure ce dernier. Je le suis déjà. Mère dit que je lui ressemble énormément. (Ron hausse un sourcil sceptique, refusant de voir une quelconque ressemblance entre son amant et la Némésis de son paternel.) Si, Ron, je lui ressemble. Sur plein de points. Je suis son portrait tout craché, physiquement _et _mentalement.

Profitant de leur intimité apaisante, il lâche soudainement comme ça, dans le tas :

—Et puis... je suis déjà un des leurs.

Une expression peinée semble momentanément tordre les traits du Gryffondor.

—Depuis longtemps...?

—Après l'incarcération de mon père. Je n'avais pas le choix. Mère a essayé de protester mais... c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en a l'air.

—C'est donc ça que tu voulais me cacher, devine Ron en retroussant légèrement la manche de Draco, qui cette fois se laisse faire, comme pour avoir sous les yeux la preuve concrète de cette condamnation.

Et effectivement, sur la peau blafarde de son amoureux, se révèlent les courbes ébènes du macabre dessin. Un serpent bouclant lascivement le symbole de l'infinité, que dévore aveuglément une tête de mort. Ron en redessine les contours d'un doigt prudent, comme par peur de réveiller une brûlure dans l'épiderme de son amant ambigu.

—La marque des ténèbres, murmure-t-il.

—Le lien qui me relie au Lord. Elle a le même effet que la magie pour les mineurs : elle laisse une trace. Elle est là pour nous rappeler constamment _à_ _qui _on a prété serment d'allégeance, on ne peut même pas la dissimuler avec un sortilège ou du maquillage. Je l'appartiens et je dois être ce qu'il veut que je sois.

La détermination qui s'entend dans la voix du jeune mangemort décontenance furtivement Ron.

—Tu n'appartiens à personne, dit-il après un temps d'arrêt. Tu es juste à la merci de ta volonté. C'est toi qui choisis ton ennemi, Draco.

—Il n'y a que les naïfs optimistes qui puissent croire que j'ai le choix.

—Je pense qu'on a toujours le choix.

—Parce que tu es un naïf optimiste. Même si j'avais le choix, j'aurais pas envie de rejoindre votre camp. Je suis pas fait pour la guerre...

Draco devine aisément au vu du silence de Ron que celui-ci prend le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Voulant apaiser l'atmosphère, il demande d'une voix incertaine :

—Tu ne me détestes pas ?

Ron porte une main de Draco à ses lèvres et la couvre de baisers attentifs.

—Non.

—Tu devrais.

Pour eux, le fait qu'ils assument ne plus se détester est déjà équivalent à une déclaration d'amour. Et c'est cette prise de conscience qui pousse Draco à prendre une des décisions les plus difficiles de sa vie. Quand Ron s'endort dans ses bras, il s'imagine ce que sa vie aurait pu être si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, si son père n'était jamais entré dans le cercle intime du mage noir, si la marque des ténèbres ne lui avait jamais été aposée. Lorsqu'il s'empare de sa baguette et la pointe contre la tempe de son amant inconscient, son esprit se perd dans un univers parallèle où Ron et lui seraient en couple et s'adonneraient à des activités frivoles d'amoureux. Lorsqu'il murmure _« obliviate »_, il pense à un avenir inexistant où il aurait présenté Ron à ses parents, prêt à surmonter leur déception, leur faire comprendre avec fermeté qu'il aurait été prêt à faire passer son amour pour le _traître à son sang_ avant l'honneur familial. Lorsqu'il quitte la salle sur demande, où dort paisiblement Ron, dont tous les souvenirs de ses rendez-vous clandestins avec Draco ont été effacés, Draco essaie de s'imaginer un monde où tout aurait été différent et à leur avantage, mais la réalité est cruelle, et Draco regagne alors son dortoir, se glisse dans son lit froid, et une fois qu'il est sûr que Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Nott sont tous plongés dans un sommeil profond, il plonge son visage dans son oreiller, et fond en larmes.

* * *

_Draco, Draco, tu n'es pas un tueur_.

Tout s'enchaîne très vite. En l'espace de cinq minutes, ses pieds quittent le sol écossais pour fouler les dalles marbrées du Manoir, avant que la seconde d'après il ne soit encerclé par les bras réconfortants de sa mère.

Elle l'enlace comme elle ne l'avait plus enlacé depuis ses dents de lait. Maintenant, il est plus grand qu'elle, et enfoui dans la chaleur de son cou, il sent son visage fardé de larmes poudreuses, son parfum maternel enbaumant délicieusement l'air qu'il insuffle, et il est à ça de près de fondre en larmes à son tour.

—Oh, Draco ! Mon bébé, mon chéri, que Morgane soit louée, j'ai eu si peur !

Elle lève ses yeux gorgés de chaudes larmes vers son mentor, toujours là, silencieux, à l'écart, vieilli de dix ans.

—Merci ! gémit-elle, et elle garde Draco dans ses bras, lui caresse les cheveux, ne veut plus jamais le voir partir.

—Protégez votre famille, Narcissa, dit Snape d'un ton sentencieux avant de se retirer respectueusement.

Une boule dans la gorge, Draco finit par avouer de mi-voix :

—Je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'avais qu'à dire la formule. Mais mon esprit a saturé. Je n'ai pas su le faire. Et je...

Et là il éclate en sanglots. Les sanglots laids et vilains, avec de la morve et des hoquets, ceux qui lui entrecoupent le souffle et qu'il ne sait pas contrôler.

—J'ai échoué ! Il va me punir, hein ? Je veux pas que... je veux pas qu'il vous tue à cause de moi !

Sa mère le regarde avec cette adoration maternelle dans les yeux, caressant ses cheveux comme s'ils étaient faits d'or et de soie, lui chuchotant "ça va aller, mon dragon" et – merde, ça fait dix ans ou presque qu'elle ne l'a pas appelé _mon dragon. _Elle gomme ses paroles et ses incertitudes avec ses mains apaisantes et il oublie qu'il a dix-sept ans. Peu importe sa date de naissance, ce soir, il en a dix.

* * *

_Mai 1998._

* * *

Il règne dans l'atmosphère une odeur âcre d'aftermath, un arrière-goût de désespoir.

Les yeux demeurent secs comme le Sahara. Les cadavres s'étendent à ses pieds, des macchabées peints d'ecchymoses, tâchetés de stries ensanglantées, les vêtements en lambeaux.

Draco ne se souvient plus quand est-ce qu'il a commencé à perdre espoir. Quand Voldemort s'est installé chez eux ? Quand celui-ci a offert une ancienne prof de Poudlard en pâture à Nagini, à même la table sur laquelle Draco dînait tous les soirs ? Quand même Lucius Malfoy, l'homme qui il y a de cela deux ans à peine l'impressionnait le plus au monde, est devenu une larve pusillanime, pathétique insecte sans dignité dévoué à un dictateur mégalomane ?

Étrangement, de ses parents, il n'aurait jamais cru que sa mère paraîtrait la plus digne. Elle assume un masque de sérénité pour son mari et son fils malgré la peur féroce qui consume ses entrailles, parce que dans ses veines bleues coule le sang de deux des familles aristocratiques les plus puissantes du Royaume-Uni, et elle refuse de se fondre dans la masse de mangemorts sans visage. Draco le sait, _elle est morte de __peur, parce qu'elle a tout à perdre. _Mais elle est si forte. Et si belle. Si ça n'avait pas été pour elle, Draco aurait tout abandonné depuis longtemps.

Il sonde la grande salle du regard. Il croit avoir repéré Ron et sa famille de loin. Un troupeau de têtes rousses penchées sur ce qui semble être, au vu d'un pied qui dépasse, un corps humain. Ils pleurent un mort. Draco ne sait pas distinguer qui c'est de là où il est. En temps normal, il aurait pensé _de toute façon, ils sont cinquante chez eux, un de plus... un de moins... _Son esprit est saturé. Il ne pense à rien. Il est juste fatigué. Sa mère demande à son père s'ils peuvent enfin rentrer à la maison. Papa répond _oui._

Ils s'en vont, et ne se retournent plus.

* * *

**the end  
**

* * *

1) en s'apercevant que je traversais un état d'extrême désespoir, D-Would m'a prêté l'idée de l'écharpe perdue qui vient de son « Journal intime de Ron Weasley et Draco Malefoy ». Woman, what would I do without you?!

2) cf. à une scène entre Lip Gallagher et Mandy Milkovich dans Shameless US.

3) inspiré d'un extrait de « Les sangs de bourbe et les dangers qu'ils représentent » de Samairelabiche (autre membre illustre de la secte zabinott) à paraître dans un futur incertain sur le site [_bibliothequepoudlard. wix _ _bibliothequepoudlard_] créé par D-Would. Sam, si par un extrême hasard tu tombes sur ce message (loulz), sache que j'attends toujours cette brochure parce que je la trouvais cool plz, ok bisous


End file.
